


Taming Of The Rat, The

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex's training begins. Sequel to The Trial





	Taming Of The Rat, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Taming Of The Rat

## The Taming Of The Rat

#### by Lady Midath

Lady Midath's Fan Fiction 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are already claimed by Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions. I just like to play with them from time to time, that's all. 

X Files Fan Fiction Sk/M/K slash rated NC17 for BDSM, some angst, language and discipline. 

Summary: Alex's training now begins, and not just by Walter. Jace is my own character and Chris Carter can't have him. 

This is a sequel to The Trial 

The Taming Of The Rat  
Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence 

Alex groaned softly as he shifted slightly, trying to take some of the weight of his legs. 

He was not sure how long he had been in this position for, naked, kneeling back on his legs, arm straight out in front of him, leather strap on the floor, his eyes fixed firmly on it. 

He risked a quick glanced over at Fox who was kneeling, just as naked in the exact same position, back straight, arms out in front, eyes staring at an identical leather strap placed in front of him. 

How can he seem so relaxed? Alex wondered, he hated to admit it, but his stomach was in knots, it felt like the butterflies in his belly had butterflies, and here was Fox Mulder looking as cool as a cucumber, relaxed and calm. 

Alex hated him. 

He risked another glance at Walter Skinner who was sitting at the desk calmly reading some reports that he had brought home with him to work on over the weekend. 

If he's going to whip our butts, why doesn't he just fucking well do it and get it over with so we can all get back to our lives? Alex thought bitterly. I always knew he could be one tough mean son of a bitch when he put his mind to it, but a sadist? 

A grim smile touched Alex's lips. Of course he was a sadist, after all, what did the S stand for in BDSM? 

"Alex, stop squirming before I come over there and give you a reason to squirm." 

Alex winced, great, now his restlessness had caught Walter's attention, which was never a good thing in situations like this. 

He had probably just bought himself a few extra licks...just fucking great. 

All part of the training, Walter had explained patiently as he outlined everything that Alex was going to experience in his new life with Walter and Fox as he served out his sentence. 

He had shown Alex all the equipment in the play room, explaining to the increasingly nervous young assassin what each and everything was used for. 

Alex had been allowed to examine all the 'toys' as Walter had euphemistically termed them. 

Toys, more like instruments used in Mediaeval times to torture heretics and witches. 

He had picked up a particularly nasty looking studded paddle, turning it over, feeling the weight in his hand. 

Walter had smiled at him, a strangely benign smile as he watched Alex examine the paddle. 

"Behave yourself and everything will be fine, disobey me, smart mouth me or give me any reason to get upset with you and I promise you will spend your time here sporting a bright red butt. It's as simple as that." 

Alex had flashed him an angry glance, defiance already rising in his heart, there was no way he was going to submit to this man...no way in hell. 

That had been four days ago, four long days since that stupid godammed trial. 

Why in god's name did I ever agree to stand trial? Alex asked himself, and not for the first time either. 

He kept his eyes on the leather strap in front of him. The very same strap that was soon going to take a piece out of his arse. 

"All right gentlemen, I think we are ready to begin." Walter got to his feet, the chair sliding back as he stood up. 

He walked over to where his two subs were kneeling. They both looked up at him, hazel eyes filled of love and trust, green eyes filled with resentment and sullen anger. 

Walter smiled down at Alex, attempting to reassure the younger man,but inwardly he sighed. When would Alex learn that Walter was not here to extract some kind of half arsed revenge, he was here to try and help Alex rethink his life, to get himself back on track again before it was too late. 

Well, he would learn soon enough. 

"Fox, you first...over here." 

Fox got to his feet immediately, ever the obedient sub. Alex felt a twinge of jealously. How was it so easy for Fox to go through this, the gorgeous young man standing before his master looked almost peaceful, even as he was faced with getting his bare bottom strapped by his six foot plus master. 

"What's this spanking for Fox?" Walter asked, his voice warm and gentle. 

Fox did not hesitate. "For disobeying you Master." 

"And what was it exactly that you did?" 

"I goaded Alex into a fight, then I punched him." 

"And why did you do that Fox?" 

The answer was unwavering. "I was feeling angry about Kersh reprimanding me the other day and I took it out on Alex." 

"And you know what you did was wrong don't you Fox." Walter said, his voice stern now. 

Blushing now, Fox nodded. 

"Just because you are angry with Kersh, you do not come home, goad Alex into a fight, then punch him in the mouth, that kind of behaviour is totally unacceptable, do you understand?" 

He rapped the last three words out, making Fox flinch. The now scared young man nodded again, biting at his lower lip nervously. 

"Good, now fetch the strap and come back here." 

Fox quickly went over to where the strap lay, bent to pick it up, and carried it back over to his master, who had now sat himself down into a straight backed chair. 

He noticed that Alex was watching them both, wide eyed as Fox handed the well oiled strap over to Walter. 

"Eyes down Alex, wait until it's your turn." 

Alex felt his face flush as he turned his eyes back to the cursed strap once more, it simply wasn't fair. After all, it had been Fox that had started it. Okay, Alex had made a couple of snide comments but it was so easy to goad Fox into a full blown temper tantrum when he was already in a bad mood. And not to mention fun. 

Okay, maybe he should not have provoked the argument, but Jesus, Fox didn't have to take a swing at him, his lip was still swollen. 

Actually at the time, Alex had thought it had been worth a split lip just to see Foxy boy get his cute little butt smacked by the big bad AD, hell Walter had even given Alex a cuddle better and had taken him into the bathroom to patch his lip up, taking great care to apply antiseptic to the small but rather painful wound. 

Then he had led a rather smug Alex back out to the living room and ordered both the subs to fetch the straps and strip. 

"But...but...but." Alex had stammered, he had expected to get a front row viewing to Fox's spanking, he had not expected to join in, hell after all, hadn't Walter had cuddled him better for Christ's sake. 

"The only buts around here are going to be red hot ones Alex, now get into position...NOW!" 

In full pout mode now, Alex had obeyed, he had considered open defiance, but decided against it, hell, why make things worse? 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Walter maneuver Fox over his broad thighs, making sure that the young sub was well positioned for a thorough spanking. 

He rubbed slow circles on the long back, waiting for Fox to relax so that he could get this over and done with. 

Normally Walter enjoyed taking his pretty sub over his knees for a slow erotic spanking, gradually warming the soft pliant flesh, feeling the heat rise from pinkened skin, feeling the beautiful lean body writhe over his knees until endorphins had been released, then he would gently carry his young sub to the bedroom where he would take the hot bottom, pleasuring them both until their climax's would hit and they would lie sticky and sated in each other's arms. 

But this spanking was not for pleasure, this was purely punishment...and Fox was fully aware of this. 

Without further ado, Walter raised the strap and brought it down on the helpless bottom before him. 

He heard the gasp of pain as the strap left a line of fire across the previously unmarked cheeks. 

Walter brought the strap down again, gaining a steady rhythm, feeling Fox's body jerk after each blow. He was fully aware of Alex observing them from the corners of his eyes, his face had paled somewhat now. 

A couple more swats with the strap and the spanking had finished. 

"All done now sweetheart." Walter told the now weeping young man, his voice gentle as he allowed Fox to lie across his lap, letting him get his wracking sobs back under control. 

"There now sweetheart, it's all right." Walter carefully helped Fox up, gathering him onto his lap, rocking him back and forth until the crying had calmed into hitching sobs. 

"There, better now?" Walter asked, a smile touching his lips. 

Despite his tear stained face, Fox attempted a smile back, and nodded. 

"Good." Walter kissed those full lips, tasting the salt of his tears. 

"Now, back into position, number two." Walter ordered him. Without a word, Fox resumed his place beside Alex, this time kneeling, his body bent over to display his reddened bottom. 

"Alex, come over here and bring your strap." 

Fuck you. The thought came unbidden to his mind. Alex stood up, green eyes brimming with rebellion. Why was he, a hardened assassin and Consortium operative about to let a middle aged balding man whale his bare arse with a fucking strap? Was he out of his mind? 

Walter saw the smoldering look in Alex's eyes and knew that he was in for trouble, well that was okay, it was about time Alex started learning who was in charge here. 

"Now Alex, tell me, what is this spanking for?" 

Alex shrugged insolently, he was holding the strap behind his back now, a cool arrogant smile decorating his lips. 

Walter sighed, then he said slowly, drawing the words out. "Okay, I see we are going to have to do this the hard way." 

Alex cocked his head slightly to one side, eyeing Walter with amusement, but inside he was quaking. He had pulled his hard arsed, I-am-a-seasoned-killer persona out to cover his fear of physical punishment, but both he and Walter both knew that it was a thin facade at best. 

"I am going to ask you again Alex and this time I had better get an answer." 

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he drawled. "I guess you just feel like whipping my arse Walter old boy." 

He heard as gasp from behind him. He turned to see Fox staring wide eyed at the young man, shock clear in those still wet and delicious hazel eyes. 

"Alex!" 

The younger man visibly jumped at the tone of his Dom's voice, uhoh, maybe he was taking the whole devil-may-care attitude a tad too far...maybe. 

"Keep your eyes on me slave!" 

Alex flinched, he could still feel Fox's eyes on him as he faced his now very angry Master. 

"I am going to give you one last chance Alex, what is this spanking for, and if you give me any more attitude, I swear you will be spending the next week lying on your stomach to sleep and standing up to eat, understand?" 

Face flushed, Alex nodded. 

Walter drew a deep breath. "Now, I will ask you again Alex, what is this spanking for?" 

"For...for, oh hell I don't know." The last was said in a petulant burst, Alex glared at the AD, lip out in full glorious pout. 

"Right, then allow me to refresh your memory." 

Before he even realized what had happened, Alex found himself face down, looking at the carpet while his bare backside was peppered by the strap. 

Not even trying to keep his dignity, the younger man kicked and yelled, curses ringing through the room as Walter wielded the strap, expertly spanking every inch of bare bottom. 

Orders forgotten now, Fox watched fascinated as the one time lethal assassin was reduced to a wailing crying mess over his master's knee. 

"Stop it Walter...stop it...Pleazzzeee!" Alex begged to no avail as the strap sizzled against the bare unprotected skin. His howls increased as the strap moved down to the back of his thighs, stinging the delicate skin there. 

Walter ignored the increasingly frantic please for mercy, he was determined to teach this rebellious young sub a lesson he would not soon forget. 

Finally the horrible strapping stopped. He felt a gentle hand rubbing slow circles on his back. 

"What was this spanking for?" 

Alex was crying so hard he could barely think, let alone answer. Walter gave him time to gather himself together. 

"Come on Alex." He prompted. "What was this spanking for baby?" 

Alex frantically searched for an answer, anything to avoid another spanking like the one he just received. 

"For...for provoking Fox, for seeing that he was already in a bad mood and taking advantage of it and making him even more upset, for provoking him into hitting me so I could see him get a spanking." Alex subsided into choking sobs once more, his whole body trembling like a leaf. 

"Good boy Alex." Walter said as he laid his large hand against the scorched skin of Alex's behind. 

"How, how did you know?" Alex stammered, tears coursed down his face as he lay across his master's strong knees, his hand still stroking his back and shoulders, gently warming the skin, sending shivers down Alex's spine. 

"Because I am your master, and because I didn't come in on the last tuna truck Alex, I saw what you were doing, I'm not a fool you know." 

Alex stared at the older man for a moment then sighed, there he was underestimating the man again, much to his peril. 

He allowed himself to be cuddled a little longer, then he was lifted to his feet and led over to where Fox had hurriedly resumed his position, head down, touching the carpet, scarlet butt in the air. 

Alex soon found himself in the same position, he could feel the cool air from a nearby open window waft across the tender well strapped skin. 

"You two can just stay like that while I go and make us some dinner." Walter informed them both. 

The straps were laid in front of them once more, reminding them both what happened to naughty disobedient subs who decided to get into scraps with each other.  
Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
"Hold still Alex, you don't want me to accidentally cut you, do you?" Walter scolded the young man, then leaned over to plant a kiss on Alex's cheek, softening the scolding. 

Fox rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated. "You are spoiling him rotten." He remarked. 

Walter cocked an eyebrow at his young sub. "Is that so Fox?" 

"Yes." Fox replied. He watched as Walter carefully shaved Alex's chest, the razor, an old fashioned straight razor, what used to be called a cutthroat glided over the smooth skin, cutting through the scented lather. 

The young man in question was hanging from a harness in the play room, watching nervously as his master shaved all his body hair off. 

Except for his head, he was completely immobile, the straps holding him suspended a few feet above the parquet floor. 

"There." Walter said satisfied. He gently rubbed the last of the lather of the now hairless chest and then proceeded to apply more lather, further down. 

"Mmmpphh!" Alex's eyes widened in panic as he felt the shaving brush tickled against the sensitive skin of his groin. He could not believe it, Walter was going to shave his balls. 

He tried to struggled but to know avail, the bindings of the harness held him tight, he could not so much as twitch a toe. 

Walter had made sure that his rebellious young sub would not be able to move an inch, after all he did not want any nasty accidents, especially when it came to Alex's extremely sexy cock and balls. 

"It's all right Alex, I won't hurt you." Walter assured him. Alex groaned inwardly, with this dammed ball gag between his teeth he could not even protest at having his most intimate body parts being shaved. 

Fox watched as Walter gently lifted Alex's penis, taking the utmost care as he shaved the nest of dark curls between his legs. 

Sweating now, Alex closed his eyes, wondering if he was going to start a new career, singing soprano for the Vienna Boy's Choir. 

He could feel the cold blade scrape against his hyper sensitive skin, god he only prayed that Walter knew what he was doing. 

The touch of the warm rough towel again. It was all over. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Then felt himself turned over. 

The harness was designed in such away that the straps and cuffs rotated, allowing the suspended sub to be turned over or arranged however his or her master or mistress pleased. 

Suddenly Alex was aware of being arranged face down, still sore bottom high in the air. 

When Walter had announced some after dinner entertainment, Alex had taken it to mean a DVD and some popcorn, or perhaps going out to a movie and a beer afterwards, how silly had that idea been. 

He should have realized that Walter's idea of entertainment and his idea were so radically different. 

He felt the now familiar tickle of the shaving brush as it applied warm mint lather to his still tender behind. 

Oh crap. Alex thought as once again the cool blade glided over the strapped skin of his bottom. He closed his eyes once more, sighing inwardly as Walter thoroughly shaved every inch of his arse. 

Of all the things that the triple agent had been through, having his arm hacked off in the middle of nowhere, being tossed into a Tunisian hellhole, locked in a silo and being handcuffed on a balcony and left to freeze his butt off, not to mention standing trial in front of just about everyone who hated him. But he never imagined finding himself dangling in a harness having his most private parts shaved for god's sake, and all of this done in front of a grinning Fox Mulder. 

Finally the humiliating ritual was over. Walter walked around to caress Alex's sable hair. 

"All done." 

Alex sighed with relief, he had no idea what Walter had been planning to shave next. 

Fox stood nearby, watching as the straps were adjusted slightly, it was not easy placing a one armed man into this kind of harness, but Walter had finally managed to fashion a sling to fit Alex's stump for maximum comfort and also maximum restriction of movement. 

"Now I am placing you in deep submission for awhile Alex." Walter told him, voice gentle but firm, brooking no argument even though Alex was firmly gagged. 

Alex lifted his head slightly giving Walter a wide eyes pleading look. 

All he got in return was a sweet kiss on his upturned nose, then Walter placed a leather hood over his head. 

Alex's body stiffened slightly as the world went dark. The hood not only blocked his sight, but muffled his ears as well, he could barely hear anything. 

He felt hands slowly massaging his back and legs, patting his bottom very gently. 

Then the featherlight touches were withdrawn and he was alone. 

He could not be sure how long he had hung suspended for, time had seemed to stop altogether. It could have been minutes, or days for all Alex knew, he hung, his whole body relaxed, taking in the new and unfamiliar sensations. 

Suddenly he felt someone lifting the hood off, Walter smiled at him, brown eyes appraising the young man. 

"How are you doing Alex?" 

The ball gag was removed so he could answer. 

"Mmm fine." Alex slurred slightly, everything felt so strange, dreamlike. It felt as though he had been flying. 

With Fox's help, Alex was released from the harness and lifted down, Walter supported him while he got his bearings, smiling down at the completely relaxed and blissed out young man. 

"A warm bath and bed for you young sub." He said with a chuckle. He scooped Alex up into his arms and carried him out of the play room. Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
Alex lay soaking, warm soapy water up to his chin, his head resting against a soft bath pillow. 

Fox sluiced him down using a large soapy sponge, rubbing it against the now completely hairless body. 

He had to admit, Alex was looking good enough to eat, he leaned forward and flicked one nipple playfully with his tongue. 

Alex opened one eye and gave Fox a lazy grin. 

"Getting ideas huh Fox." 

Fox looked at him, a slight smile paying on his handsome face. 

"Well you know what they say, make hay while the sun shines, or some crap like that." 

"I thought you hated me." Alex replied regarding Fox with curiosity. 

"Well I guess you've grown on me." Fox told him. "Although still don't trust you Alex, not completely, but that does not stop me from finding you to be a completely fuckable little treat." 

"A fuckable little treat?" Alex laughed incredulously. "And have you told any of this to Walter?" 

Fox laughed. "I think Walter knows this by now, not a lot gets by him you know." 

"That's why I made Assistant Director." 

Both subs turned guiltily towards the large man standing leaning in the doorway. 

"Help Alex out of the tub before he turns into a large wrinkled prune." He ordered Fox who hurried to comply. 

"And after that, take him into the bedroom, then you can have your fuckable little treat." 

"I wish you would both stop calling me that." Alex snapped as Fox lifted him out of the bath. 

Big mistake. 

Before he realized what was happening, Alex found himself lifted off his feet tucked firmly under one strong arm and carried wet and naked into the bedroom while getting his butt soundly smacked. 

Fox followed them both into the bedroom taking great delight in watching Alex's cute little bottom wriggling and bouncing helplessly as he kicked and struggled under the sharp blows from Walter's open hand. 

"Ouch...please, I'm sorry...ow, ouch...Walterrrr, please, ow...oowww!" 

Alex's pleas fell on deaf ears. Walter was taking too much delight in warming his newest sub's behind. 

Finally Alex found himself dumped down onto the large bed, Walter on one side, Fox settling himself on the other. 

Sulking over his newly warmed bottom, Alex rolled over onto his stomach, his hand reaching behind him to rub at the stinging skin. 

Walter had taken Alex's prosthetic arm off after dinner so that he could secure him comfortably into the harness. It was sitting propped up in a chair in the corner of the bedroom now. 

"Now Fox, seeing that you have been very good this evening, I am going to give you a very fuckable little treat." Walter informed him generously, daring Alex to say anything. 

Alex shot a glare at the older man, showing exactly what he thought of Walter's teasing. 

Far from being intimidated, the AD laughed and playfully rolled the younger man over onto his back. 

He reached over to stroke the smooth skin on Alex's chest. 

"Do you know why I shaved you tonight Alex?" 

He shook his head sullenly, he was not used to getting teased and he did not like it one bit. 

"I'll show you." Another kiss, this time on his full lips and Walter got off the bed and walked over to an old mahogany dresser that sat near the window. 

"Fox, why don't you take advantage of our fuckable little treat while I get everything ready." 

"Okay." Fox grinned and rolled Alex over towards him, taking great delight in the long sensuous body laid out beside him, a visual treat for the taking. 

Fox had been dubious at first when Walter had suggested taking Alex into their home, after all, the thought of having someone share his beloved master had been unthinkable. 

After Alex's trial had taken place, Walter had gone to Alex's rather dingy apartment and collected all his things except for the furniture which had not been worth taking anyway. 

He had informed the landlord that Alex had gone overseas and would not be returning. 

His landlord had shrugged, he didn't care, the rent was paid up for two months in advance, if the weird one armed guy wanted to take off, that was no concern of his. 

Fox had watched resentfully as Walter had carried all of Alex's possessions, which had been pitifully few into the apartment. 

Alex had watched as well, teeth worrying at his bottom lip, he had secretly been hoping against hope that Walter would get sick of having him in his home and toss him out, but so far, that had not happened. 

And now watching Walter bring his bags of clothes and stuff into the living room that hope had faded even more. It had shown on his face, all the uncertainty and fear for his fate now. 

Fox had chosen that precise moment to make some snide comment to Alex, only to catch the unguarded expression on the younger man's face. The usual cocksure sneer was gone, in it's place had been a very vulnerable and achingly beautiful young man. 

The words had died on Fox's lips unuttered, the former triple agent looked so lost at that moment. 

It was after that incident when Fox had started to see Alex in a new light. He did still not entirely trust him, but he seen a glimpse of the man under the tough battle hardened assassin. 

And that had been the start. Fox was sure that Walter's training would eventually peel the layers back from the cold blooded killer to show what really lay beneath, it was to be hoped that it would be a human being. 

Fox reached down to begin to tease Alex's cock, warm slow stokes gradually bringing the long beautifully shaped organ to life. 

Alex moaned, arching his head back as Fox's tongue found his nipple, flicking the hardening nub. 

Walter carried several items back over to the bed, smiling down as he watched the erotic display on the bed before him. 

Fox's dark head was bent over Alex's slender body, his mouth wrapped around Alex's cock, while the younger man writhed under him. 

After watching this for a few moments, Walter bent down and lifted Fox away from Alex, holding him close against his muscular body. 

He heard Alex's disappointed groan as Fox's talented mouth was so suddenly withdrawn. He opened his eyes, staring at Walter with glowing lust filled green eyes. 

Walter chuckled and dipped his head towards Fox's neck, incredibly white teeth nibbling at the delicate flesh. 

Fox moaned, pressing himself against the bigger man, his butt working against Walter's groin. 

Walter could feel himself becoming hard, he kissed his sub lovingly while Alex watched. 

"Lay down beside Alex." Walter ordered him. Fox complied. 

Alex stared up at Walter, eyes wide as he saw what he had in his hands. 

A small bowl filled with ice cubes, Walter must have gotten them from the freezer when he had been soaking in the tub. 

A long tapered candle. 

Alex swallowed hard, he turned to look at Fox who was lying beside him, his own cock fully erect now. 

Walter leaned down and kissed Alex lingeringly, then turned to kiss Fox. Then he turned his attention back to his newest and brattiest sub. 

"I am going to teach you the difference between hot and cold Alex." He said, the deep rich uber male voice washing over the young man, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

Walter picked up an ice cube, holding between his thumb and forefinger for a moment. He let Alex stare at it fascinated for a few seconds, then he brought it down to touch against one of his sensitized nipples. 

The reaction was immediate. Alex gasped and arched his back as the coldness tingled it's way along his nipple creeping upwards towards his shoulder. 

Then it was applied to his other nipple. Alex moaned as he jerked. Fox's ministrations had already left him hot and horny and hyper sensitive as per Walter's plan, now this was guaranteed to send him through the stratosphere. 

Slowly, agonizingly inch by inch, the now melting ice cube made it's way down Alex's quivering torso towards his hard penis. 

Alex gasped and flinched as ice and hot sensitive cock were introduced to each other. 

"Oh please Walter no...." He managed through clenched teeth as the sweet torture became unbearable. 

"Fox, light the candle." 

Fox nodded, wide eyed and as horny as hell at the erotic scene being played out before him. His own penis standing at full attention now, he lit the candle and handed it to his master. 

"This is the reason I shaved you tonight slave." Walter whispered gently as he showed the candle flame to Alex. 

"Oh fuck." Alex groaned. Fox leaned over to kiss the trembling lips, running his tongue over the skin salty with a light sheen of sweat. 

He used his weight to pin Alex down while he kissed and lapped at those gorgeous lips and to allow Walter to play with the younger man without him being able to leap off the bed and run out the door. 

Alex returned Fox's kisses while watching the flame from the corner of his eye. 

Then a tiny drop of hot wax landed on his chest. 

"Ahhhh!" Alex writhed as the wax cooled on his skin. 

Another drop, slightly lower down, followed by the touch of cold...another ice cube. 

Sensation followed sensation, the hot kiss of the candle wax followed by the cold caress of ice, and all this while having his lips nibbled and licked by a man who had always thought of as desirable and unreachable....the gorgeous unattainable Fox who had now abandoned his swollen lips for his tingling nipples. 

A couple more drops of hot candle wax, the sting momentary then gone. 

Then Alex was lifted and turned over onto his stomach, bottom up in the air. He groaned as he felt Walter's hand massage his still sore bottom cheeks. 

Fox sat up, hair tousled, hazel eyes shining as he watched Walter prepare Alex. 

The young man in question was straining his head around trying to see what was going on behind him. 

A sharp smack to his backside and a stern order for 'eyes front'. Alex obeyed, he was painfully aware that he was hardly in the position to argue. 

Another spank to his bare bottom, this one landing on his other cheek. Alex whimpered. 

Then a loud yelp as yet another ice cube slid across his back. 

Walter watched smiling as Alex's body shivered and moved under the touch of the ice, he realized that the younger man was totally unaware of the graceful dance that his body had begun, bottom weaving back and forth as the ice set off tiny electric shocks across his skin. 

Walter took the candle once more, holding it above the quivering back, letting tiny drops land along the length of spine. 

Alex hissed through gritted teeth, sweat slicked his entire body now, his cock had begun to weep with the need for release. 

Ice dripped down the crease of his butt followed by more hot wax. Alex flung his head back, the veins in his neck standing out in stark relief, moaning almost pitifully as he felt the hot wax singe the most sensitive skin between his cheeks. 

Seeing that his brat had taken enough of this, Walter held the candle out to Fox, the younger man pursed his lips and blew the flame out. 

Alex felt gentle hands roll him back over onto his back. Walter notice that Alex's member was engorged and all but visibly throbbing with need. 

The older man lifted his young sub's legs up and without bothering with lube, entered him. 

The sudden sensation of burning fullness cut through Alex's exhausted haze and he cried out as Walter thrust into him. The bigger man came deep inside, his seed spurting as he withdrew. 

Alex felt rather than saw Walter clean him with a moist flannel, then he motioned Fox to take his place between Alex's legs. 

The handsome FBI agent needed no second bidding, gently he entered Alex taking his time, enjoying the feel of hot tight muscle wrapped around his throbbing cock. 

Alex was whimpering now, pre-cum virtually dripping from the piss slit on tip of the engorged head. 

Fox's thrust became harder now...more urgent as his own climax built inside of him until finally he found blessed release. 

Uttering a full throated cry, Fox came, then shuddering with the force of the orgasm   
Slowly he withdrew, his lean body covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

Unable to bear it any more, Alex's hand reached down to his cock, only to be slapped away by Walter. 

"Only Fox or I can give you pleasure...and only Fox if I give him permission, don't you forget that little slave." Walter told him in no uncertain terms. 

"Please, I need..." Alex whispered pleadingly. 

"I know what you need little boy." With that, Walter took Alex's penis into his mouth, sucking on it, tasting the sweetness within. With a strangled cry, Alex came, his back arching right up off the bed. 

Walter caught every drop, swallowing expertly. As for Alex, he flopped back down onto the bed, the big tough assassin now no stronger than a day old kitten. 

Trembling with sensory overload, he closed his eyes, hearing his breath as it pushed in and out of his lungs raggedly. 

Grinning Fox leaned over and picked up Alex's one remaining hand, it hung limply from the end of his arm. 

"Think he's still alive?" 

Alex heard Walter's reply. "I hope so, I'm too dammed tired to have to dump a corpse in the river tonight." 

Bastards. Alex thought as he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep, then he smiled.  
Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
Morning dawned bright and early, the soft yellow sunlight streamed in through the half open window in the kitchen, warming the spotless counter and sink. 

Walter was already up and moving around preparing breakfast, it was Saturday so he and Fox did not need to be at work. 

He had a full day planned for them both though. Normally he would have had Fox and Alex prepare the breakfast but when it came to cooking, they were both walking disasters. So Walter delegated all the clean up duties to his subs while he cooked all the meals, that way at least they would all eat properly. 

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon and eggs soon brought the two yawning men down into the kitchen. 

Walter smiled at his two tousled, half asleep subs. "Good morning." He said cheerily. 

Fox mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'morning' while Alex gave Walter a jaw cracking yawn. 

They both slumped down at the kitchen table as Walter carried the plates of food over and set them down in front of them. 

"Eat your breakfasts." Walter ordered them both, his voice firm. "We have a busy day ahead of us today." 

Fox looked up at him questioningly. "It's Saturday Walter." He replied. "What have you got planned?" 

Walter smiled back at him. "You'll see." 

Walter sat at the table, paper in hand, keeping an eye on his two subs as they cleaned the kitchen. 

Normally a pretty boring job, but this time Walter had decided to make it a little more interesting. 

Both Fox and Alex were naked except for a leather cock strap that was tied around their penises, making them stand erect, that and the long narrow butt plugs that he had then inserted into their anuses and the ball gags between their teeth were the only things they wore. 

He watched as they both unstacked the dishwasher and wiped down the counters. Once they were finished, Walter went over to inspect the finished job. Everything gleamed, Walter nodded, satisfied. 

"Now for the living room." He informed them. Alex and Fox glanced at each other, they had expected to spend their Saturday lounging around the apartment, not cleaning it. 

"Come along, tempus fugits as they say." Walter told them both. Then he gave them both an evil grin. "Unless you need some encouragement, with a paddle?" 

Both subs hurried into the living room to tidy it. Fox pushed the vacuum over the carpet while Alex dusted, all under the watchful eye of their master. 

Alex sulked as he knelt down to scrub the bath tub, Walter stood behind him, checking to make sure he did a proper job, but secretly admiring his sub's cute little butt, complete with plug wiggle back and forth as he scrubbed the bath out. 

After the bedroom and study had been thoroughly cleaned, he moved them both into the playroom. 

"Position number three." 

Both subs quickly moved to obey their master's order. They both knelt in front of Walter, knees wide apart, arms at their sides. 

"From this minute on, you are both in deep submission for the day, is that clear!" It was a statement, not a question. 

Gags still firmly in place, they both nodded. 

"Good." Walter said, satisfied. He bent down and removed their ball gags. Both Fox and Alex flexed their jaws, relieving the cramp from having the gags in for most of the morning. 

They stayed kneeling on the floor, heads downs, eyes fixed firmly in the floor was Walter settled himself into the chair that sat near the door watching them both. 

Fox soon relaxed into submission, his mind already finding that special peace that came with complete submission. 

Walter noticed how the set of his shoulders relaxed slightly, his face smoothing into peaceful repose. 

Fox was a natural submissive, Walter had realized that from practically the first time he had met the intense and troublesome young agent. Of course Fox had not realized it at first, if at all. 

It had taken a while for Walter to win Fox Mulder's trust, but after a while, he slowly succeeded in proving to the somewhat paranoid agent that Walter only had his best interests at heart. 

At that time, Fox had been on a frightening and destructive downward spiral. Walter knew that Fox's risktaking was a plea for help, and the older man had decided to finally answer that plea. 

Walter had pulled him back from the edge the only way he knew how. At first Fox had been dubious about entering into a Dom/Sub relationship with his boss, but Walter knew that it was the only way that Fox could be saved, the only way that the younger man could work out all his guilt and repressed anger. 

It had not been easy at first the older man had to admit, the hardest had been getting past all of Fox's natural distrust and hostility but Walter had finally managed it. 

He watched as his beautiful sub soon found that secret place within himself, that place were he could be completely at peace with himself and the rest of the world. 

Alex on the other hand could not fall into a relaxed state. He knelt beside Fox, green eyes glaring down at the parquet floor in front of him. 

He held himself rigidly, back rod straight, Walter could see the muscles standing out in his shoulders and neck. 

The older man sighed inwardly. Alex should have been relaxing into sub headspace, allowing himself to break free to float into a peaceful state like Fox, but instead he was fighting it. 

Walter got to his feet and walked over to where the younger man was kneeling. The picture of obedience, but in reality, he was rebelling, rebelling against that special sub place that he should by right be inhabiting by now. 

Moving softly so as not to disturb Fox. Walter bent down and helped Alex to his feet. 

The younger man looked up at Walter puzzled. Without a word. Walter led him over to a long low padded bench. 

He laid Alex across the padded surface and strapped him face down, making sure he was secured tight. 

He noticed Alex's prosthetic arm was dangling at an awkward angle so he quickly unstrapped it and propped it over onto the chair that he had recently vacated. 

Then Walter went back over to Alex and began to slowly massage the younger man's back and shoulders, thoroughly working out all the knots in Alex's muscles. 

Alex closed his eyes, relishing the gentle almost possessive touch as he gradually relaxed under the soothing hands. 

Walter slowly rubbed the length of Alex's back, moving down the still reddened bottom cheeks and down the strong graceful legs. 

Walter felt rather than heard the sigh as Alex's body responded to the massage. He ran his fingertips up the length of Alex's spine, setting off tiny electric tingles with his touch. 

The young sub shuddered under his touch, arching his back, then relaxing back down once more. 

When Walter was satisfied that Alex was in that sub place of his own, he left him on the bench and after moving the prosthetic arm over, he settled himself back into his chair, sitting back to admire the two most gorgeous men he had ever seen, the two young men that both belonged him and him alone. Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
"You have to be joking!" Alex was staring at Walter, aghast. "You can't do this to me!" 

Walter regarded the younger man calmly, arms folded across his broad chest. "Sorry Alex but my mind is already made up so you may as well accept it with good grace." 

Alex stared at him, then over at Fox who was sitting on the couch watching his master and fellow sub face off against each other. 

"You can't do this Walter...you can't." Alex's voice rose, anguished but Walter was completely unmoved. 

"Alex I told you yesterday that Fox and I had to go away for a couple of days and that I have hired someone to sit with you while we are gone." 

Walter had been informed of a conference that he and Fox would have to attend. he had explained to Alex that they would both be gone for a couple of days. 

"A baby-sitter." Alex cried furiously. "You hired a fucking baby-sitter for me." 

Walter lowered his head slightly, fixing the younger man with a stern glare. "Alex, I will not tolerate this kind of language, any more and you will soon be standing in a corner with a bar of soap in your mouth....got it." 

Alex's face coloured as he nodded sullenly. The last time he had cursed the bigger man out it had not only earned him a good mouth soaping but an enema as well, it was not an experience he cared to repeat. 

"I told you Alex that I hired a carer for you while Fox and I are away, Fox knows him, he's taken care of him a couple of time when I had to away on a couple of out of town meetings." 

Fox nodded solemnly. He remembered the carer that the agency had sent out all to well. 

"I don't need anybody." Alex replied angrily. "I'm not some little kid that can't be trusted to be left alone you know." 

"No, but you are a sub that can't be trusted to be left alone Alex." Walter replied with a grin. 

Alex huffed and looked away, his face red with anger and frustration. He did not need a baby-sitter, why couldn't Walter see that for Christ's sake. 

"Alex, Jace will be here any minute and I want you to be on your best behaviour, understand."  
Alex could not mistake the warning in the older man's voice. 

"But Walter..." Alex whined, the bigger man cut him off. 

"Alex you are still in the middle of your initial training and I can't let it lapse now, it would be negligent of me if I did. The agency that is sending your carer out here is a reputable one and Jace is one of their best employees. I would not trust your training to just anyone Alex so you are going to have to trust me on this." 

"But can't I just stay here and train myself?" Alex asked desperately, he simply could not bear to be placed into the care of some stranger." 

"You know the answer to that Alex." Walter replied drily. "Look The Master/Dom Carers are the best. They take good care of their charges and continue whatever training they are going through at the time. In fact they are so good that quite often the master comes back to a sub that is even better trained than before." 

"Just great." Alex muttered sulkily looking away from his stern faced master. 

"Alex it's only for a couple of days." Walter told his young sub gently. "If I could have got out of this trip I would have, but I couldn't, both Fox and I have to go, but I have made sure that that there will be someone here to look after you, make sure you eat properly and get plenty of rest as well as making sure your training does not lapse." 

"Yeah and probably beat my butt as well." Alex muttered darkly under his breath. 

"If you don't behave." Walter replied evenly. "Jace is a very thorough trainer and he takes pride in making sure that all his little subs are well behaved and obedient for when their masters return." 

"Hmmph." Alex grunted. 

"It was either that of I have you boarded at their facility just outside the city Alex, simple as that." 

Alex's head jerked up in horror at the thought of being boarded in a place like that. 

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door. "That should be him." Walter said as he walked over to answer it. 

Walter opened the door to allow a tall heavyset man into the apartment. He carried a couple of bags with him. 

"Jace, you remember Fox don't you?" Walter said as he ushered the very good looking man in his early forties in. 

Jace broke into a grin at the sight of the young sub that he had been hired to take care of a couple of times in the past when his master had been called away. 

"Hi there Fox." He said with genuine affection in his deep voice. 

"Hi Jace." Fox said rather shyly. He was more than a little nervous around the bigger man. 

"And this must be Alex." He said turning to the younger man still standing in the middle of the room. 

"Alex, this is Jace, he'll be the one taking care of you." Walter informed him. "Now come and say hello please." 

"'low." Alex mumbled, he stared at the ground, Jace smiled he could see that the younger man was extremely displeased with the whole situation. 

"Well hello there young man." Jace said, his voice jovial. "It looks like we are going to be spending some time together by the looks of it." 

"I guess." Alex replied sullenly. Jace chuckled as he turned to Walter. 

"I can see that this one is a handful all right." He said with a grin. 

"He can be a bit of a challenge." Walter admitted. 

Jace turned his dark blue eyes back on Alex who squirmed under the sudden scrutiny. 

"That's good." He stated. "I like a challenge." 

Ignoring the sudden glare that Alex shot at the older man, he turned to Walter once more. 

"Why don't you and Fox get going now and give Alex and I a chance to get to know each other." 

"Sure." Walter replied. "Now you received the list that I had faxed to you?" 

"I sure did." Jace replied. 

"Good." Walter replied. "Fox and I have already packed the bags into the trunk of the car so we can leave straight away." 

Jace watched as Walter kissed a miserable looking Alex good-bye. "Now I only want to hear good things about you." He told the younger man. 

"Okay Walter." Alex replied. He turned to get a good-bye kiss from Fox. 

"Take care Alex...and try to be good, Jace is pretty strict." Fox whispered in his ear. 

"Okay." Alex gave Fox a hug, then watched as they both left, closing the door behind them. 

"Now Alex, I think it's time for a nap before lunch." Jace said after Walter and Fox had left. 

"Okay, if you're feeling tired, the spare room is over to the left..." 

"Not me....you." 

Alex stared at the bigger man for a moment then replied. "I'm not tired." 

Jace chuckled at the unmistakable defiance in the younger man's voice. "A challenge indeed." 

Suddenly Alex found himself in an iron grip being propelled towards the bedroom, he struggled helplessly as Jace hauled him into the bedroom...damm but he was strong. 

"You have just earned yourself a spanking young man." Jace informed him firmly. "Now strip down to your underwear and lay face down onto the bed...NOW!" 

Alex opened his mouth to make a sneering reply, but seeing the steely look in the older man's eyes, he decided against it. Instead he slowly began to remove his jeans and t shirt, moving resentfully under the watchful gaze of the carer. 

Finally he was stripped down to his boxers. Jace moved forward to unstrap Alex's fake arm in order to make him more comfortable. 

"On the bed Alex, don't keep me waiting." 

Alex climbed onto the bed and settled himself onto his stomach, the next thing he knew, pillows were shoved under him, lifting his behind up in the air. 

Then his good hand was encased in a sheep skin lined leather manacle and attached to the bed post. 

Alex sighed, he had a feeling that he was going to regret his show of defiance. 

"See this Alex?" 

He looked up, Jace was holding something out in front of his face. A oval shaped paddle made out of thin flexible wood. 

"This packs quite a sting little boy." Jace said cheerfully. "And it's just perfect for a disobedient young sub's bare bottom." 

With that, the wicked looking paddle was withdrawn from sight and the next thing he knew, his boxers were pulled down to reveal his backside. 

"Get ready for six of the best little boy." Jace told him. The next thing Alex knew was an explosion of pain against his right cheek, followed closely by another explosion on his left. 

Another four swats soon had Alex sobbing frantically as he squirmed under the stinging spanks. 

"There, all finished now." Jace said gently as he stroked Alex's soft sable hair, soothing the frantically sobbing young sub. 

"Now get some sleep baby and I will wake you when your lunch is ready." 

Alex closed his eyes as he felt the covers pulled up over his stinging bottom. He heard the bedroom door close as Jace left him to go into the kitchen. Somewhere Outside Washington DC  
"Do you think he's okay?" Fox asked for the fifth time since they had left for the meeting that morning. 

Walter spared him a glance as he steered the car down the road. 

"I'm sure that Alex is fine sweetheart." He replied reassuring the young man sitting beside him in the car. They were traveling to a small town outside the city where they would be spending the next couple of days meeting with several FBI personnel for a special conference. 

"There's no need to worry about our little rodent I assure you." 

"It's just that...." Fox trailed off with a sigh. He turned his head to stare out of the window at the houses all rushing by. 

"Just that what Fox?" 

"Well Jace is so....strict, he can be pretty tough, you know." Fox replied, sounding unsure. 

"I know." Walter replied. "That is why I had the Master/Dom care facility send him out, he's well trained and experienced in handling the most stubborn subs, I think he's just what Alex needs while we are away at this conference." 

"I guess." Fox replied, Walter could hear that he still did not sound happy. 

"We will call him as soon as we are settled into the motel room." Walter promised, Fox cheered up at that.  
Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
Jace watched as Alex ate the beef soup and the sandwiches that he had prepared for the younger man. 

He sat, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him admiring the lovely young man in front of him. 

God where does Walter find all these young beauties? He wondered. He remembered the first time he had been introduced to Fox. Walter had been called away on a conference in LA and he had needed someone to care for his young sub while he was away. 

Jace had been absolutely captivated by the younger man's looks. It had taken a while for Jace to establish trust and discipline with Fox but he had finally managed it, establishing a firm routine and sticking to it, that was the ticket. 

And that's what Jace had decided to do with Alex. 

The younger man in question pushed his soupbowl away. "I'm finished." He announced. 

"Good, now take your dishes to the sink and wash them." Jace told him. Alex stared at him for a moment, insolence and resentment burning in his eyes. 

"Aren't you supposed to the that, after all, isn't that the reason why Walter hired you?" 

Jace graced the younger man with a smile, his dark eyes glinting dangerously. 

"Alex, your master hired me to take care of you and to see that your training continued uninterrupted, but I was not hired to clean up after you....that young man is your job." 

Alex glared at him for a moment, weighing his options, then for the time being, relented. 

He carried his dishes and bowl to the dishwasher, making a couple of trips, then after turning it on walked back to where Jace was standing, watching him. 

"Anything else?" Alex could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

Jace smiled. "Oh, I have a full afternoon scheduled for you Alex." He replied. Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
Alex stifled a groan as he slowly sat up, he was not sure how long he had been in this position for but his back and legs were beginning to ache. 

He could hear the sound of the television as a football game reached it's final quarter. 

Jace was sitting on the couch, one eye on the screen, the other on the young sub that was kneeling in the corner, arm outstretched, palm up, supporting a heavy atlas. 

A light sheen of sweat had popped out on his forehead and upper lip. His arm was starting to tingle with the strain of holding it in place for so long. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jace stood up and switched the TV off. Alex watched him as he walked over to where he was kneeling. He lifted the atlas off Alex's hand and carried it back to the bookcase. 

Alex allowed his arm to drop with a sigh of pure relief. Jace heard it and chuckled to himself. For all the years he had spent training and caring for subs, he found the old book trick never failed. 

"Up you get." Jace ordered Alex briskly. 

With another sigh, this time of resignation rather than relief, Alex got to his feet wondering what new torture this creep had in store for him. 

He stood waiting, flexing his hand, trying to get some circulation back into his fingers, Jesus, his arm still ached. 

Jace carried a large black case over to the couch, then motioned Alex over. Curious, he complied. 

Jace settled himself down onto the couch, then pulled Alex over his knees. Alex groaned, what did he do to merit a spanking this time? 

"Hold still Alex." Jace told him. He ran his hands down the younger man's buttock cheeks, pulling them apart. He inspected the tight bud between his cheeks, then slipped his finger in, examining it closely. 

Alex could feel his face burning as he hung over this man's strong knees having his asshole prodded and pried. He bit at his lower lip as the finger was withdrawn. 

"Very tight young man." Jace commented with a light smack to Alex's behind. "In fact almost virginal. But I have some things here that will help with that." 

He reached over and opened the case up. Inside were a variety of butt plugs of all different shapes and sizes. 

Alex lifted his head up, trying desperately to crane his neck around to see what was going on behind him. 

"Hold still." Jace admonished him. He selected a long thin plug and after applying a liberal amount of lube to Alex's anus, carefully slid the butt plug in. 

Alex gasped, his back arching slightly as the plug was slid home. Jace slowly rubbed the younger man's back trying to relax him. 

Alex allowed himself to be soothed by the bigger man. Then the plug was withdrawn only to be replaced by another, thicker one. 

Jace tried several other's all various shapes and sizes, sliding them into the tender asshole, then leaving them there for a few minutes and then replacing it with another. 

Alex wondered just how many plugs were in the dammed case. By the feel of it, there must have been a hundred. Then finally Jace removed the last plug and stood Alex up on his feet. 

Alex stared at the carpet, his face still flaming. Taking pity on the younger man, Jace gathered him into a hug. 

"There, you have been very good." He assured the embarrassed young man. Alex nodded but did not say anything. 

"Now, time for some deep submission Alex." Jace told him as he led Alex towards the play room. "Walter has left me a list of activities for you to do today and this is your last, so come on."  
Skinner/Mulder/Krycek Residence  
"It's good to be home." Walter said as he opened the front door to the apartment and carried the bags in through the door. 

"That's for sure." Fox agreed. He had found the conference extremely dull and could not wait to get home. 

They both entered the living room. Jace was sitting in the easy chair, book in hand, he stood up smiling as Walter and Fox set their bags down onto the floor. 

"Walter, Fox, you're home early." He exclaimed as he shook Walter's hand. 

"The conference ended earlier than scheduled so we came straight home. Walter explained, he looked around the room. "Where's Alex?" 

"In bed having his afternoon nap." Jace replied. Walter nodded, he knew that Jace insisted that his young charges got plenty of rest. 

"I'll go and check on him." Walter said. He picked the bags up and carried them into the bedroom, being careful not to disturb Alex. 

The younger man lie face down on the bed, reddened bottom up in the air, on display, it was obvious to see that Jace had administered a good paddling to a certain sub's behind. 

Probably for arguing with him about taking a nap. Walter thought with a smile. He put the bags down and walked over to where his most troublesome young sub lay. 

He bent down and popped a light kiss onto the sable hair. Alex mumbled in his sleep, burying his head deeper into the pillow. 

Walter quietly left the room and went back out to where Fox and Jace were waiting. 

"I trust he wasn't any trouble at all?" Walter asked. Jace shook his head. "No more than any other sub I've cared for." He replied. "In fact, I have to say it was a pleasure looking after that pretty young man." 

Walter invited Jace to stay for dinner, but the carer shook his head with real regret. 

"I'd love to Walter, after all it's been so long since we have seen each other." Jace replied. He and Walter had become friends back when Walter had been very big on the 'scene'. 

"I have another appointment over the other side of town, Maeve Vashonis has to go away for a few days and she needs someone to look after her young sub Freda." 

"Okay then." Walter said as he walked the carer to the front door. "Seeing that duty calls." 

He saw Jace out then turned just into time to see a tousled haired Alex emerge from the bedroom. His face lit up when he saw them both. 

"Fox...Walter... you're home!" He practically launched himself at Walter who managed to catch his young sub and steady him. 

He hugged Walter hard, then turned to Fox with a laugh, hugging him as well. 

Fox gathered the younger man into his arms, soundly kissing him. "We missed you too baby." He informed the ecstatic young man with a laugh and another hug. 

Alex turned to Walter, his face earnest. "Don't you ever leave me with him again Walter, never... ever...please." His voice rose pleadingly. 

Walter chuckled and gathered Alex into his arms once more, soothing him. 

"I can't promise that Alex, there will probably be other times when Fox and I have to go away, but we are back now so everything's all right." He hooked his finger under Alex's chin, lifting his face up to his own. 

"And now that we are back, the three of us can make up for lost time....hmmm?" 

Alex smiled at the older man, the man that he had been so resentful of a few days ago, now there was no one that he was more happier to see. 

"Okay Walter." Then he gave his master a crooked grin. "Bring me back anything?" 

Walter chuckled. "Oh I think that Fox and I might have something special for you." With that, Walter and Fox led Alex into the bedroom for a proper welcome home. 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath 


End file.
